Un Ballo In Maschera
by finnicko-loves-anniec
Summary: <html><head></head>For Finnick and Annie, a masquerade ball serves as a perfect excuse for a little wicked fun. AU Odesta.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I think it would be an overstatement to say that this is a companion piece to _When The Clock Strikes Midnight,_ but it does occur in the same universe and after the events of that story, though there are no really big spoilers. However, this story requires no knowledge of _WTCSM _to be understood. Was that clear? Kind of? Maybe? Okay, onward!

This story is rated M for heavily implied sex, including very mild bondage. In Chapter 2, it moves beyond 'implied,' but the first chapter can stand by itself as a complete story if you aren't interested.

.

"And why do you think I'll be spending the evening with you?" she teased. Annie held two gowns up, briefly considering each in her full-length mirror before putting the navy one aside. The gray would match both her mask and her surprise for later far better.

"It is our anniversary. I thought you'd want to be together."

Annie frowned, a bit worried. "Dear, our anniversary is in April. This is October." She spoke slowly, as if talking to a small child.

Her husband shrugged. "But we met two years ago today," he explained. He laid back on their large bed and turned so he could watch her prepare for the evening's activities. Annie flushed a delicate shade of pink and smiled. What had she done right to deserve this man? She looked at him through the mirror, and when he noticed she was watching him, Finnick pouted his lips and widened his eyes pleadingly. "Please, Annie? I'll be lonely all by myself."

She couldn't help but grin. "You'll be fine, Finnick. I'm certain you can live through a few hours of separation."

"Absolutely certain?"

Annie rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, absolutely certain."

Finnick still didn't seem convinced. "And if we just so happen to see each other there, will you stay with me for the rest of the night?"

She started to nod, but then a thought came to her. "You'll just have to see, won't you?" she said, her voice low and sensuous. Finnick's eyebrows rose at the change in Annie's demeanor, and she felt a delicious surge of power. She strode over to him and traced the contours of his chest with her fingers as she spoke. "Depends if I find someone prettier." She licked her lips, and his green eyes widened with arousal.

"Someone prettier?" he scoffed. "You wound me."

Annie laughed at his comically sour expression and pressed a kiss to his lips, but when he wrapped his arms around her and tried to bring her closer, she pushed him away. "Again, you'll live. If you're lucky, there will be plenty of time for that later. Now, shoo. I don't want to see your pretty face again before the ball. Oh, and Finnick? Please have Flavius come here. I'm going to need some help with my hair."

.

Finnick smiled as he stepped into the ballroom. This event held special memories for him, and since Annie had not felt well enough to attend last year, it would be their first masquerade as a married couple. He couldn't wait to see what surprises she held in store for him tonight. Finnick scanned the crowd, but saw no hint of Annie. Almost an hour of searching later, he concluded that she must be hiding from him. At that thought, he grinned wolfishly. Finnick would not be bested at this game. He would find her; of that, she could be certain.

He wished he'd paid closer attention to her clothing as she was getting ready for the ball, but the sight of her hair, let loose from its usual constricting bun, had enchanted him, and Finnick couldn't recall a single detail of her gown. In the swarm of handsomely dressed, masked people, a woman of average height could easily disappear. It was time to admit defeat.

But wait. Finnick caught a flash of dark hair, and he saw a young woman in a gorgeous green gown, her face covered with a golden and emerald mask. _Annie_. He began to maneuver his way through the crowd towards her. The woman took his hand when he asked for a dance, and he led her to the dance floor. They waltzed in time to the music, one of his hands resting on her waist as they swayed together. She rested her head on his shoulder, and his hands began to wander away from her waist and up her sides, gently rubbing the soft skin of her arms and neck before creeping closer to her breasts. Finnick doubted anyone was watching them, and even if they were, it would be difficult to identify any specific individual beneath their masks. Both of their reputations would be safe from the kind of ire that participating in this type of play in public would generally inspire.

She moaned in pleasure, and Finnick's thumb reached the underside of her breast.

.

Flavius was a genius when it came to hair, and, as he assured her, one cannot rush genius. He lived up to his word; she looked fabulous, but only after an eternity of brushing, braiding, and pinning. By the time Annie was finally ready, the ball had long since begun. She quickly checked her appearance in the mirror before hurrying to the ballroom.

For the masquerade, the crystal chandeliers had been lit, and they cast a warm glow across the vast chamber. The upper crust of Panem swirled together in a dizzying sea or colors and laughter. Annie spotted gowns and masks in every color she knew and several she didn't. She felt somewhat out of place in the crowd, lost in the drinking, dancing, and merriment, but she pushed through the throngs of people, intent on finding one particular individual.

Finnick stood a good five or six inches taller than the average man, so he wasn't hard to spot. Annie caught a glimpse of his bronze hair and broad shoulders in the middle of the dance floor. She started to move towards her husband, but what she saw made the blood in her veins run cold.

What did he think he was doing? Annie seethed as she watched as her husband's hands wandered over the other woman's body, pausing dangerously close to her breasts. _One inch further, and you're a dead man, Odair_. _You can't hide behind that mask forever_.

She forced her way through the crowd towards the pair.

.

Finnick kissed the top of the woman's head, and she giggled. _Oh, no_. That sound was too high, too tinny to be Annie's. He pulled away from the woman and looked down into her eyes. Brown, not green. _This is not good. This is very not good._

He saw disappointment in the woman's eyes, but still Finnick backed away. "I'm sorry, I seem to have come down with a headache," he said, searching for any excuse to get away before Annie spotted him. "It's been a pleasure."

"A pleasure," she agreed, curtsying before disappearing into the crowd.

Finnick breathed a sigh of relief and started for the door. He needed a minute to compose himself. No such luck. A very angry Annie was storming towards him, ready to unleash her fury right there in the middle of the ballroom. Surrender was his only option. He raised his hands in defeat and allowed his very real regret to show on his face as he walked towards her. "I know I'm in trouble, but can we talk about this somewhere else?" he asked. "I don't want to cause a scene."

"Yes, I think you've done quite enough of that for the evening," Annie replied coldly. He followed her into the hall. "What did you think you were doing?" she hissed.

He looked down at his shoes, then thought better of it and stared into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Annie. I wasn't trying to."

She peeled off her mask, and Finnick could see the incredulity written all over her face. "That's your excuse, then? That you're so ignorant of female anatomy that you had no idea that you were touching her breasts?"

"No, that's not what I meant! I thought she was you." He wished that a hole in the floor would open and swallow him up. Surely that would be better than this interrogation.

.

She snorted. _Only Finnick_. Her husband looked like a poor, dejected puppy, his green eyes wide with regret. Annie kept her expression neutral, but inside, she was smiling. Just perhaps, the plan she had in store for him this evening would work even better after his little indiscretion. She thought of the silk ties she had stowed in the drawer of her bedside table and barely stopped herself from licking her lips in anticipation. Yes, this could work quite well indeed.

Annie forced her attention back to the present. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, pushing up her breasts slightly as if on accident, and smirked as Finnick did his best to keep his eyes on her face. "You can't tell the difference between your wife and some woman you've never met before?" she asked.

He nodded in silence.

"We'll talk about this later." She walked back to the ballroom, and Finnick trudged dutifully behind her.

The rest of the evening, her husband was wonderfully attentive. He stayed close to her side, fetching refreshments whenever she indicated that she was hungry or thirsty, and asked every few minutes if there was anything he could do for her. A part of her felt terrible for allowing him to feel so guilty even though she was no longer angry, but Annie knew he would enjoy what was to come.

Finally, it was time to go back to their chambers. They walked together in silence, the only sound that of her high heels clicking against the cold, stone floors. Annie led Finnick into their bedroom and shut the door behind him. "Strip," she ordered.

.

Surely he'd misheard her? Finnick replayed her words in his head, but they remained the same. He stepped out of his clothing and turned to face her. Nude, with not even a stitch of clothing to hide behind, Finnick felt as though he was entirely under her control. The sensation was wonderful, and Finnick felt his arousal beginning to swell. "I am sorry," he said, looking into her eyes.

"Yes, I know," Annie answered. She stepped towards him and lifted herself up onto her tiptoes so that she could whisper in his ear, "Tell me if you want me to stop, or if something hurts."

He looked at her questioningly, but she did not explain. "I think you've been a very naughty boy," she said, and from her nightstand, she withdrew a half dozen gray silk ties. Finnick gasped in understanding. He met her eyes and nodded, then put out his hands for her to bind together.

"I have been terribly wicked," he agreed as she finished the knot. "Whatever will you do with me?"

She smiled. "I have a few ideas. First, of course, I don't want to hear any more excuses out of that mouth." Annie used one of the ties to gag him, and when she looked into his eyes to check that it was all right, he nodded. "And I'm not sure you deserve to see me either," she said as she used another piece of silk to blindfold him. Annie led him to the bed, where he laid down on his back. "Yes, I do believe that's a good beginning for your punishment."

Finnick grinned around his gag as he heard her taking off her gown and underclothes. Somehow, he doubted this was going to be much of a punishment at all.

.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! This was written for the Caesar's Palace monthly oneshot challenge using the prompt 'something wicked this way comes,' and the title comes from a gorgeous Verdi opera. As always, any feedback is much appreciated. Thanks!

~finnicko-loves-anniec


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As one reviewer put it "how dare you stop before you get to the really good part!" Well, here is 'the really good part' in time for said reviewer's birthday, because, well, isn't lemon meringue pie far better than birthday cake?

On a more serious note, this chapter does contain very M-rated material, including a sex scene with mild bondage. The first chapter can still stand by itself for those not interested.

Thank you so much to Onyx for betaing this and offering several fantastic suggestions.

.

Annie studied Finnick's body for a long moment, admiring the expanse of golden muscle laid bare for her alone. Her husband shifted on the bed, impatient. She slowly undid each of the fastenings on her heavy ballgown, shivering as the cold night air hit her newly exposed skin. Annie allowed the dress and her underclothes to fall to the ground, and she could see Finnick smile around his gag as he heard the slide of silk against skin. He was hard now, ready for her touch, but she decided to make him wait a little longer. After all, he had been a very naughty boy this evening.

Nude, the chill in the room was even more apparent. Her nipples pebbled, and the hair on her arms stood on end. Annie toyed with the idea of lighting their fireplace, but decided against it. She'd be plenty warm in just a few minutes.

She raised a hand to her breast, pinching the nipple between two fingers before roughly palming herself. Annie groaned, and the springs of the bed squeaked as Finnick squirmed. "I'm not sure I need you for this," she said. Her body tensed as she slipped a hand down to caress her folds, and another moan escaped her lips. She watched through hooded eyes as her husband writhed in anticipation, and decided to tease him more. "I think I might just take care of myself, uhh, and leave you there, lonely and hard and straining for me."

Finnick tried to speak, but his words were garbled by the gag. Annie smiled and climbed into bed next to him. "But, maybe, if you're good, I'll let you have some fun as well." She kissed the bridge of his nose, and Finnick turned, reaching towards her with his bound hands.

"No, no, none of that. Hands up." She grabbed another tie, and Finnick obligingly raised his arms. Annie began to tie them to the bedpost, but he shook his head. Immediately, Annie let go and undid his gag. "Did I hurt you?"

He shook his head. "Can you free my wrists and retie them once they're up? That position hurt."

"Of course. I'm sorry. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Annie, don't worry. Yes, I want this." He grinned and gripped the bedpost with both hands so Annie could rebind him. Finnick playfully tugged at his bonds, and Annie's smile grew as they held fast. "Gag?" he asked.

She glanced down at it before throwing it aside. "Let's leave it off. I want to know if anything doesn't feel good."

"Yes, ma'am. Now, I believe we were in the middle of something?"

Annie pressed a kiss to his lips. Finnick opened his mouth invitingly, but she pulled away. She straddled him, dividing her weight between her hands and legs. She hovered over him, and though Annie knew Finnick could sense her closeness, she did not allow their bodies to touch. Instead, she licked a trail from his shoulder to his collarbone and down his sternum. She then blew cold air down the path she'd created, watching as goosebumps rose on his chest. He again strained against his bonds, this time desperately. Annie could see the marks they left on his skin, and she thought for an instant that he would ask her to remove them, but he shuddered in pleasure. "Annie, please," he groaned.

She took mercy and pressed a series of kisses to his forehead, cheeks, and nose, carefully avoiding his lips. "I love you so much," Finnick said as she began to work her way down his neck.

"I love you too." Annie dipped her back, and her breasts grazed against his chest. She sighed at the sensation, shifting so that she could watch as her rosy nipple rubbed against his tanned skin. At the sight, her stomach tightened with arousal. Finnick lifted his body from the bed, pressing their bodies flush against the others'. Annie wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. He turned his head to kiss the top of her head. "This is supposed to be your punishment, Odair," she said, and she gently bit his shoulder then watched as the red marks her teeth left behind faded into his golden skin. Finnick pouted his lips, but Annie lifted herself up again and forced him down onto the mattress.

"Shall we put that mouth to good use?" she asked, tracing his jawline with her thumb. He nodded and puckered his lips. Annie giggled at the sheer ridiculousness of his expression as she maneuvered her hips towards his mouth. The silk of his blindfold slid across the smooth skin of her thighs as she placed her knees on either side of his head. Finnick lifted himself slightly so that her legs could loop underneath his torso, and she grabbed the bedpost just above his bound hands. She kissed his wrist. "Well, shall –" Her question was cut short by a moan as his tongue found her opening. Annie rocked against him, and she could soon feel herself melting under his ministrations. She wanted this to last, so after just a few licks, she reluctantly pulled away.

"Annie, are you ready? Please?" Her husband's voice was strained, and his body glistened with a thin coat of sweat. One droplet ran down his raised arm, and Annie licked it away, earning another kiss against her thigh from Finnick.

She grinned, predatory, and lifted herself away from him again, hovering over him on all fours. Finnick groaned in frustration and pulled at his bonds as bucked up, but Annie did not relent. "This is supposed to be your punishment, yes?"

"You could always change your mind and be nice to me," he replied.

"Is that what you really want?"

Finnick was quiet for a moment, thinking. "No."

Annie allowed his answer to hang in the air for a moment. She rubbed her thigh against Finnick's erection for a few seconds, eliciting a pleading whimper. "You're evil," he said, and instead of replying, Annie kissed his nipple with closed lips, licking it as she withdrew. She then blew cold air onto it before taking his copper-colored nipple into her mouth and sucking. Finnick's body bucked up, his hips searching for friction, and Annie released him only to repeat the same torture on the other side. His cock twitched in anticipation, and she wrapped her hand around it, circling the head with her thumb and giving him a single pump before removing her hand.

"Oh, fuck, is that what it feels like when I suck on you?" Finnick said as she began to kiss down his stomach.

She wasn't entirely sure what she murmured against his skin, but Annie knew she'd meant to agree. She licked a long stripe up his erection before blowing on that as well. Finnick's entire body tensed, and Annie laughed. She crawled up his body to whisper in his ear, "Beg me."

"Annie, please…"

After one more kiss, she lowered herself down so that the tip of his erection rubbed maddeningly against her opening. "I said beg."

"Please, I need you, fuck, Annie." She rewarded his obedience by allowing an inch of him to penetrate her. His hips thrust forward, and Annie moved her arms to pin him to the mattress.

"You don't move unless I tell you to," she ordered, and Finnick nodded, his features twisted with the effort of restraining himself. She lowered herself another inch before releasing her grip. "Be good, Finnick. If you do that again, I'll leave you all alone with no way of ever finishing."

He didn't answer her, but his gasps turned into ragged but even breaths as he struggled to control himself. "Now, beg."

"More, Annie, please." Another inch, another groan. "Again."

This time, she didn't oblige. "Is that how you ask nicely?" She longed to have him fully inside her, but for the sake of the game, Annie held still and waited for his reply.

His hips rose from the bed as he moaned, and Annie moved away. "Let's try again."

His mouth opened and closed as he tried to find the words he needed. "Annie, let me put all of myself inside and fuck you," she prompted him. Finnick panted, and his voice shook, but he managed to repeat her words, so she took an inch of him inside.

Again and again she stopped him from fully penetrating her, but soon they were both desperate for the other. Finnick thrust up inside her, and Annie stopped his hips before his cock was entirely embedded within her. His groan morphed into a sigh as she forcefully moved down to accept all of him.

Annie clamped her eyes shut at the now-familiar sensation of being fully stretched. She rested her hands on his shoulders, leaning forwards to watch his face as they began to move together, slapping skin and ragged breathing the only sounds. From this position, she could see the play of candlelight on her husband's skin, watch the shadows leap across his body as he thrust into her. It was strange, not having Finnick's hands on her as they made love, but when she dragged her gaze upwards to his wrists, she felt another surge of desire and moved against him more quickly.

Both of them were too aroused to last for long. She came before Finnick, and when they had both finished, Annie reached up to unfasten his bonds. He slipped out of her as she moved to lie by his side.

"How was that?" she asked.

He undid the blindfold and scooped her up in his arms. "Very nice. How long have you been planning that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Finnick kissed her forehead. "There was a flaw in your plan."

"Really? What?"

"I could see through the blindfold."

She swatted him. "You should have told me! I would have added an extra layer!" Annie frowned.

He tried to kiss her, but she dodged away from him. "But how could I have passed up such a lovely view?"

"I'm sure you would have lived through it." This time, she let him kiss her. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because I'm charming?"

Annie rolled her eyes and leant over to blow out the single candle that lit the room. "I don't think so."

"Because I'm _very_ charming?"

"And that's what got you into this in the first place."


End file.
